


Tracing the Widow's Bond

by Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, if I ever write more will be poly with Emily, may eventually be made into a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: Something had happened. Something had happened to her soulmate. They were alive, but something had happened in the time Lena had been gone. Something drastic.----In that moment, staring at a fading blue ripple in the sky where the plane had disappeared Amélie knew without a doubt it was true.Lena Oxton was her soulmate.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Tracing the Widow's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So this idea has been sitting in my idea folder for over a year hoping I'd turn it into a proper fic. As that hasn't happened and I have five other fandoms with massive fic in the works I'm throwing it up here as is. If I one day expand on it great. Feel free to throw ideas at me in the comments or on Tumblr @standinshadowedsilence.

* * *

**Lena**

Lena had been born already feeling her soulmate's emotions, so she'd known her soulmate was older than her for a long time. Maybe it was a quirk of her personality, that she never quite let go of that childish hope that one day she'd meet her soulmate and they'd get that rare happy-ever-after that even with modern technology was hard to find.

Sure she'd dated around and tried to have a serious relationship or two, but could never quite give up that hope.

She didn't really have any friends, but she's sure if they'd ever heard her thinking like that they'd tease her about being a hopeless romantic.

Vanishing into the void between changed everything and nothing.

She felt the bond being ripped from her as she left the dimension. She felt the bond reform when she reemerged who knows how long later. The pain was mind shattering. She could barely comprehend anything and was gone only a few moments later. Whether as a self defense from the pain or simply because she had no control over when and where she appeared was anyone's guess. But she knew without a doubt that the pain she felt when she regained the bond was worse than the pain of losing it.

The next few times she appeared where brief, the pain from her bond greater than the pain of losing it again every time she shifted dimensions.

Then suddenly it changed.

She appeared in one of the break rooms, startling the handful of people there. For a moment she was confused. She'd felt the bond reforming, but this couldn't be her dimension, because after the bond formed all she felt from it was numbness. Numbness and maybe a bit of something else, anger or frustration.

She collapsed to her knees gasping for air even though she knew nothing was truly wrong with her breathing.

Something had happened. Something had happened to her soulmate. They were alive, but something had happened in the time she'd been gone. Something drastic. Air coming in quick breaths, Lena tried not to hyperventilate. She tried to get her breathing under control even as she frantically searched around from someone still in the break room who might be able to answer her questions.

She found no one familiar, but thankfully the door opened moments later and two people she did know rushed in.

Winston. Angela.

Immediately Angela was trying to help her breath while Winston was asking all sorts of questions about what was happening to her. She assumed Winston was trying to build her something to help based on his questions, but he and Angela both froze the moment Angela's hand fazed right through Lena's shoulder. Lena had already known she wasn't fully there.

Sucking in a deep lungful of air Lena forced herself to take advantage of their silence. Something had happened and she needed someone to know.

She tried to tell them. Her words a jumble mess as she worked to breath through her panic. They repeated the words they heard but Lena could tell she was already fading. Desperate she pulled up her knowledge of sign language. They couldn't hear her but they could still see her.

[Bond numb. Something happened. Brok-]

The world around her started to fade. The last thing she heard was Winston crying out her name. But she didn't notice his automatic response, his attempt to physically hold her to their reality a moment longer. No, her gaze was locked on the way Angela's face had frozen, her jaw slack and her eyes wide. A tear ran down her face as her lips formed a word but Lena was gone before she could process what it was.

Even as she felt her bond once again be ripped from her Lena knew it would be okay.

Someone knew. Someone knew what had happened and therefore knew who her soulmate was. Someone would be able to help.

They just had to find a way to keep Lena in one place long enough for her to track down her soulmate.

* * *

**Amélie**

When Amélie had been small the thought of soulmates fascinated her. Like many children in primary school the concept of someone being able to feel and understand your emotions was both terrifying and wonderful at the same time. Someone who would always be there for you. Someone who would know what you were feeling even when you didn't want them to.

Then hormones hit and Amélie found, like most teenagers, that the desire to wait for a soulmate she'd probably never meet dwindled under the desire to date her peers. Thoughts of her soulmate were limited to when bursts of strong emotion made it across their bond from wherever her soulmate lived in the world. Amelie dated, and grew, and decided there was no reason to wait for her soulmate. If she found someone she loved she would marry them even if they weren't her soulmate.

So she did.

And they were happy even if his job took him away for long periods of time and when he did return it was often with injuries from the latest fight. She was okay with that, it was expected when you married a hero. When he was home their time together was wonderful. Even when emotions from her soulmate came through stronger than before, Amélie paid them little mind. She was happy, and that was what mattered.

Except, it didn't last.

When Amélie found out she was pregnant Gérard had celebrated with her. Together they moved up their wedding plans so as to be wed well beforehand. That's how Amélie found herself meeting more of Gérard's co-workers in the hours of their reception then she had in the year they'd been engaged and he'd first started bringing her to work socials.

With Gerard gone frequently for missions, Amélie had plenty of time to herself. She became acquaintances and even tentative friends with some of Gerard's coworkers. While they too could be gone for long periods of time, the windows often allowed for someone to be there for her to talk to, someone to entertain to keep the boredom and isolation at bay.

It was through these friends that she met a young Lieutenant being recruited into the company Gerard worked for. Someone who would fast become her friend over the next two months.

The younger woman was witty, energetic, and gorgeous. It wasn't Amélie's fault if her eyes strayed on days where Gérard had been gone for weeks and pregnancy had her hormonal. Together with the Doctor the three were fast friends even if there was still plenty left unsaid in their friendship. Deep friendship takes time, time to feel comfortable sharing parts normally kept hidden.

On that fateful day Amélie was worried for the shorter woman. Lena was clearly nervous and clearly uncertain about her worthiness to fly the plane. So Amélie reassured her that if she wasn't worthy then they wouldn't have recruited her in the first place. Sure there were plenty of more experienced pilots out there, but they'd recruited her for a reason, because she had something the other pilots didn't. If that wasn't enough reason to believe in herself then she should believe in herself because Amélie believed in her.

Watching Lena walk towards that plane caused a well of emotions to rise up inside Amélie. And if Amélie took note of how her soulmate had been extremely nervous just a few minutes ago but seemed to have control of those nerves now, well that was just an interesting coincidence.

There was no coincidence when the plane disappeared and Amélie felt her soulbond shattering.

In that moment, staring at a fading blue ripple in the sky where the plane had disappeared Amélie knew without a doubt it was true.

Lena Oxton was her soulmate.

The result was that when the pilot disappeared along with the jet everyone assumed the miscarriage was due to the shock of losing a perceived best friend.

The truth was no one could prepare for the shock of a soulbond being severed that abruptly, torn from its anchor as the blue portal faded from the sky. No one except the examining Doctor who recognized the symptoms and understood that an incorrect assumption had been made.

Amélie being kidnapped from her home a week into her bed rest was deemed a tragedy and that Talon was cruel for going after someone with postpartum depression.

Only the Doctor knew it was also the loss of the soulbond.

When Amelie was rescued a few weeks later she was allowed under protest to return to her home to recover only after a short period of observation. With the symptoms from before the kidnapping miraculously gone there was no obvious need to keep her. The Doctor protested, but without revealing patient confidentiality was overruled.

One week later Gérard was dead and Amélie was back in Talon's clutches.

By the time the pilot was anchored back into this world Talon's new sniper had already been field tested. She would not remember what happened the day the plane vanished, only the feelings warped by Talon into a weapon to point at their enemies.

_**~fin~**_


End file.
